


SoulEater

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Artifact, Character Death, Dark, Demon deal, Erotica, F/M, First Kiss, Knife Play, Loss of Child, Miscarriage, NSFW, Smut, Soul Stealing, Trigger Warning miscarriage, death during climax, trigger warning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Years after Lily loses her baby, she attempts to get Sam Winchester's help, whether he wants to help or not.





	SoulEater

“Sam please! You have to help me. Please, I can’t do this.” Lily cried gripping the tall mans forearms.

“Lil, I can’t, there’s nothing we can do about this. It’s just a part of life.” Sam tried to sound consoling, but the effect was null.

She stepped up to the bunker’s barely above ground door. It had been six years since Lily had talked with the Winchesters. She knocked.

“Lily?” Sam and Dean stood in front of the door, guns out and aimed. She put your hands up in the defensive. No use getting shot now.

“Hey Sam.” She replied. Sam put his gun away and pulled her into a tight hug. Then brought her into the bunker and closed the door.

“How have you been?” Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little sheepish. “We hadn’t heard from you in so long that we were starting to think that you might have died.” Lily chuckled a little at the thought of that. Dean seemed less than pleased to see her, but didn’t say anything and walked away. She and the older hunter had never really gotten along.

“I’ve been coping.” The dark haired woman said with as straight a face as she could manage. “This is a nice place you got here.” Lily had never been good a small talk, and she tried to avoid it as much as possible.

“So why are you here, Lil?” Sam asked smiling sadly at her, realizing not much about her had changed.

“I think I found something.” She whispered, unable to voice your discovery for fear it would be false. “Will you help me?” Lily looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes hopeful.

“Lily…” The tone in Sam’s voice told her his answer. He and Dean had refused to help her before, and know they were doing it again. “I know that what you went through was hard, but there is nothing that you can do.” Hot tears fell down her cheeks. He would never understand. He couldn’t.

“Just come look at the thing in my car.” She pleaded with Sam, knowing his help was not very likely. 

“Yeah, Lil, of course.” Sam sighed. He knew she was still hurting. The memory of the pain written all over her face.

They walked out of the bunker, and up to the opening trunk door on Lily’s Jeep.

“So what did you find?” Sam asked leaning over to look into her trunk.

“You.” Lily whispered, then slammed the side of her hand right below Sam’s ear. His body thudded against her car, and she got under him to lift him into the back of the Jeep before tying him up.

Some awkward use of a dolly later, Lily had gotten Sam where she wanted and he was starting to stir.

“What the hell?” Sam cursed startled and a bit in shock as he started to wake up.

“I’m sorry.” Lily said simply. She was standing in front of the large Winchester in a silk robe. It hung open in the front revealing her entire front to Sam. He swallowed hard.

She straddled his shins awkwardly and unfastened his pants with shaky hands. Sam tried unsuccessfully to will his erection to stand down as her fingers played lightly across the top of his briefs.

“This was not my idea.” Lily spoke again, just as her fingers wrapped around the thick girth of his cock.

Sam chocked on his response, as she pumped his length.

“I’ve been looking and looking for the key to get my baby back, and I finally found an answer.” She whispered the words over tears. Lily got up on one knee and positioned herself over the tip of Sam’s cock.

“It’s not to late to stop.” Sam groaned, as the petite hunter place his blunt head flush with her wet opening.

“It is, I sold my soul. I get it and my baby back when I give them your soul.” She finished her explanation as she sunk down fully onto his shaft, almost impaling herself.

Lily whined at the sense of fullness, as Sam’s eyes rolled up and his head hit the table he was strapped to. Slowly Lily started up an easy pace, one that Sam was sure was not for her pleasure but rather his.

“Wh-Why all this work, if you just need to give them my soul?” He gasped as she adjusted he seating on top of him. Lily lifted an ornate blade from beside him.

“It was the only way they said it would work. They gave me some very specific instructions. I don’t think they believed that I would actually do it.” She muttered looking at the shining knife as he breast bounce in tandem with her hips.

Sam was getting close now with the precising of Lily’s movements, and he knew his time before she would strike was getting short.

“Sam…” Lily breathed his name. He looked at her, fully taking in the sight of her. This was the first indication that she was enjoying the ride, but he realized that underneath the hurt and the tears and the loss, she was actually close to her release.

Lily and Sam had never been an item in the past, there had never been anything more than the occasional hug for comfort from the evil in the world. This gave Sam an idea of how to get her to stop. His cock gave a signal of warning that he was as close as she was.

Lily slid the sharp edge of the knife along Sam’s cheek, but not hard enough to draw blood. She was teasing him about what was to come.

Sam bulged his arms, breaking the poor bindings and grabbed the brunettes shoulders, pulling her in for a sensual kiss that they had never shared before.

Lily broke the kiss and shoved him away nearly dropping the knife. Her hips didn’t stop their movements they were both to close for her to stop now. But she did look into Sam’s eyes, realization of what she was about to do to him dawning in her.

“Oh God Sam.” Her words were meant as more than a profession of enjoyment, the sorrow on her face as she struggled internal for the loss of her child, her enjoyment in the moment, and the damnation she would inflict on herself and Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted as he burst in through the door and raised his pistol.

“No, Dean! Wait!” Sam shouted as the intensity and the fear surge through him at the same time as his climax. Both he and Lily cried out their release, drowned out by the echo of Dean pistol.

Lily’s eyes glassed over and the dagger in her hand shattered as the ritual was abruptly cut short at the epic moment of its potential use before she fell over top of Sam’s chest without breath.


End file.
